The Summer of 1900
by poyntersally
Summary: A multi-character fic. Jack/Sarah, Kid/OC, Skittery/OC. Les is in trouble with the Delancey's, Kid's girl has left him with some exciting news, and Skittery is falling in love with an actress. Read and Review! I swear you'll like it. :
1. Alleyway Scuffle

Chapter One

Jack couldn't believe it, there she was dressed in a beautiful white gown, with her hair all up in a bun. Those few minutes it took her too walk down that aisle felt like an eternity to Jack Kelly. He could not believe he was marrying Sarah Jacobs. She finished walking down the aisle, and stopped to face him. He smiled at her, it was one of his smiles, that no one else could imitate. The priest started reading the vows. They both said "I do" and Jack kissed his bride. It was finally done, he was married to the love of his life.

Jack sat on the roof remembering, about three years ago, Jack and the other newsies, along with Sarah's brothers David and Les, went on strike. After the strike was over Jack had almost moved to Santa Fe, but his "family" had kept him in Manhattan. Jack was glad he hadn't gone to Santa Fe, if he did, even for only a little while, he would have missed out on a lot. He would have missed the Jacob's 20th wedding anniversary, Les' 10th birthday. Wow Les was turning 13 this year. Jack hadn't thought about how much Les had grown, now he had even become a little heartbreaker. He had probably even forgotten about his old wooden sword. David had moved to Rhode Island, where he and Denton started their own newspaper. David and Denton had come back this week, for the wedding. Jack was glad. He had missed his old buddies. Just then David came and sat down with him.

"How ya doing brother?" he asked, laughing after he said it.

Jack paused before he answered, David's laugh, it had come back to him. "Good 'ow 'bout you?"

"Good" There was a pause between the two of them. Jack looked at David and smiled, David smiled too.

"'ow's your wife? Where is she too, I...uh...I wanted ta meet her." Jack asked.

"Oh, she's at home, with her sister, can you believe... I... she...in about three weeks, I'm...I'm going to be a father."

"I know it's exciting..." Jack trailed off, thinking about a time in his life when he would be a father. He wondered if he could do it, he wasn't exactly the best guy in the universe.

"Well Sarah and the others sent me up here ta tell you that dinner's ready."

"Oh t'anks" With this they headed into the apartment.

Dinner was absolutely perfect, everyone was there. Racetrack, Kid Blink, Spot Conlon, Mush, Skittery, Specs, Boots, Crutchy, Snipeshooter, Denton, Medda, and some new newsies. Jack sat there, at the head of the table, remembering. Sarah who sat right beside him stared at him.

"Jack are you okay?" She asked worried about the odd look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay _Mrs. Kelly_" he said while leaning in for a kiss. The kiss was the most perfect, and passionate yet, Sarah thought. The kiss sadly ended after a few seconds, but still got "whoops" from the other newsies. Sarah and Jack looked around a little embarrassed.

Finally it was time to cut the cake. Sarah stood there, ready with the knife. Cowboy gave her a smile, and they cut the cake. Before Cowboy could stop her, Sarah had smashed cake into his face. Denton, got out his camera, and took a picture. After the cake was eaten, and everyone else went home Jack and Sarah wished the Jacobs good-bye, and headed downstairs to their new apartment.

Early in the morning, Jack Kelly woke up to the sound of garbage cans crashing. He got out of bed, and got dressed.

"Jack what's the matter?" His wife asked a little worried.

"Don't worry, I'm just gonna check out what's happenin' out there." He jogged out of the door right after he gave Sarah a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jack meet up with David outside, and they started to investigate. It was too dark to see anything, the only thing guiding Jack and David to the helpless victim was his screams. Finally they found him, getting beaten up by the Delancy brothers.

"Get outta here. GO!" Jack screamed. David went to help limp boy on the ground, obviously hurt pretty bad. David got a look of terror on his face, when he saw who was looking up at him.

"Les?" David asked confused. Cowboy who had come back from chasing the Delancy's came and sat down next to David, he had the exact reaction as David. He now understood, this was why he wasn't at the ceremony, or the reception. The dirty rotten brat. Les began seeing things straight when he realized who was staring down at him he cowered in fear. Cowboy picked him up, and started yelling at him.

"So where were ya, 'ay? Why wasn't ya at the weddin' huh? Do you realize that now I am your brother? Or did you just completely forget about t'at? " Jack yelled in anger, he continued on.

"Not ta mention do ya know youse coulda been killed. It's lucky me and Dave here found ya. What was youse doin' 'ere anyway?" Les' eyes started to water. As soon as Cowboy saw that , he knew that he needed to toughen the kid up a bit. Les then looked Cowboy straight in the eye and said,

"I was selling papes, I couldn't afford no weddin' present for youse and Sarah so I tried ta make more money, along da way I met up with Beth, and then I walked her 'round Central Park a bit, and lost track of time. On my way ta da weddin' Ise got caught up by the Delancy's. Then youse found me."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew it was a lie, but he let the kid go. He and David walked Les back to the apartment. They would just forget the whole thing ever happened, and get some sleep.

The next morning Jack, Sarah, and David went to eat breakfast at Tibby's. Before David had moved away they used to do this every Sunday. Only then it was more like a brunch, because Cowboy needed to sell some papes to the early morning rush. After a while the conversation died down, and Sarah went to work. Jack and David then began to talk.


	2. Robert Abercrombie

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to and Skitts Girl. Thank you soooo much for reviewing the first chapter. I hope you like the second one!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. I believe they belong to Disney.**

Kid Blink sat on the curb looking over towards the Brooklyn Bridge. He wanted to go to Brooklyn. He wanted to see her. While his head was trying to convince his feet to move his heart was succeeding in doing so. By the time he got to Bleaker Street, he was running. He couldn't wait to see Hattie. He ran up the stairs of the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House, and quickly found the room Sanderson had given her. It was empty. In his state or sorrow he flew out of the lodging house, only to be stopped by Spot Conlon.

"Hey Blink, wait up. I've got a letter for youse. Hattie left it." Spot jogged over and handed him the letter. "Ise think youse better read that before youse jump to conclusions."

So Blink pocketed the letter. "Thanks Spot, I'll read it after I'm done sellin'. Carryin' the Banner!"

"Carryin' the banner" Spot watched as Blink walked back to Manhattan, hawking the headlines once again.

Kid Blink finished selling his papers, and quickly found a spot to rest at Central Park. He took the letter out of his pocket and opened it. It smelled like her, he quickly disregarded that fact and read:

Dearest Daniel,

I don't know how to break this to you so I will just go out and say it I'm pregnant. The only people who know are you, my brother, and my mother. I would like to keep it that way. Speaking of my mother, I have gone to visit her. I will hopefully be back by the end of the month. I will miss you terribly, and won't fell safe until I am back in your arms. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you but I just found out yesterday afternoon, and couldn't find you before my train headed out. As for the news of my pregnancy, that too I only found out yesterday. I wanted to tell you tonight on our date, but sadly now we can not have that date. Please forgive me for getting up and leaving but I will be back. I will write whenever I get the chance.

Love Always,

Hattie

P.S. In case you're sitting there with a dumb founded look on your face (That's right I know you better than you think) The baby is yours.

Blink shot up in the air, only one thought crossed his mind "WHOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO". Several passerby's looked at him weird, but he didn't care. He was gonna be a father.

He ran towards Tibby's in hopes that someone was there to break the news to. He looked in the window, and spotted Jack and David, perfect. He walked towards them, with his smile on his face. Jack gave him a menacing look. Blink backed off. Jack then motioned for Blink to sit down. Blink followed his orders.

"What's up Jack? Why the hard face?" Blink asked eager to find out so he could share his news.

"Les was out last night 'til 2 a.m. Dave and I found 'im being beaten up by da Delancy's."

"Oh." Blink wondered where this was going to.

"Dave and I was wonderin' if you and da guys could maybe look after 'im, I mean like follow him. But like spyin', we think he's up to no good."

"Sure Jack whateva youse say." Blink began to get up.

"Oh an' Blink tell da odda's ok?"

"OK"

So Blink stepped outside, and realized his news was less important than Jack's. He started walking toward Bottle Alley to met up with Mush.

"Hey Kid, good sellin' day?" Mush asked when he saw his friend approaching.

"Yeah, sold my papes real quick." Blink answered. Mush could tell something else was on his mind.

"What's bothering you?"

"Me, oh, nothing's bothering me, I'm happy, real happy...it's just Cowboy an' Dave stopped me in Tibby's...Les was out late last night, gettin' beat up by da Delancy's. Jack wants us to spy on 'im, to see where he's going."

"Ok" Mush answered. "But that's not all that's on your mind."

"You're right, but now's just not the time ta talk about it" Mush noticed Blink was a little disappointed. He punched him playfully in the shoulder, and asked him if he wanted to go have a bite.

At Tibby's Mush told everyone to watch over Les. They all agreed without any hesitation. Just then Skittery ran through the door, he was panting uncontrollably.

"Skit what's wrong?" Mush asked before Skittery fell into a chair. Several newsies around him offered him water, but he wouldn't except it.

"Jack..." He started. "Jack told me about Les, and me, me and..." He finally accepted some water. "Me and Race, and Carolyn were walking, then Carolyn spotted Les walking with this one girl, Beth I think...I think that's her name, and then Race and Carolyn started to follow him, and sent me to tell you guys. Where's Jack?" Skittery said finally breathing normally. All of the newsies around Skittery got up and look around. He was right Jack wasn't there, where could he be?? The newsies quickly disregarded that fact, and went looking for Les.

Jack was on his way to Tibby's, but then he spotted Les. He started to follow him, when he noticed Racetrack, and Carolyn not to far infront of him. He walked up behind them, and scared Carolyn half to death. Racetrack quickly soothed her, and they continued on their way. Les walked into a building, and shut the door.

"DAMN IT" Cowboy swore. He threw his back against the building.

"Jack, don't worry 'bout it, we'll find 'im lata, it's no big deal." Race said hoping to sooth his leader's mood.

"Race, it's not that..." Cowboy started a look of hate in his eyes. "Beth is Elizabeth Delancy, younger sister of Oscar and Morris, now you see why I'm mad?"

"Jesus Jack, you can't be...you're not...Oh my god, what's is he outta his mind?"

* * *

Skittery waited with all the other newsies for Jack and Race and Carolyn to come back to Tibby's. He was waiting patiently, for there were things on his mind he needed to think about. Last night he met a girl who he was totally in love with, but she worked at Medda's as a performer, and was brought up with money. Her dad owned The San Francisco Chronicle. With his newsboys salary, he could never earn enough money to take care of her, or future children. He was deciding he needed a new job. The only other thing he could think of was a factory worker, but he didn't want to do that. Then he thought Jack's looking for a job to, maybe he could give him some ideas. Since Jack had gotten engaged to Sarah he had began looking for a new job. Jack could take care of Sarah because he had extra money stashed away. Skittery thought he was going crazy _c'mon Skitt you met her last night, and now you're thinking about marrying her? _Well, that wasn't exactly true. Claire was Carolyn's best friend. Just then Jack and Race walked through the door.

"So how'd it go?" Mush asked.

"Les is dating Beth Delancy" Cowboy said, "...and I think he's getting into more trouble than he can handle." The group of newsies gasped. _Les dating a Delancy? That little twit I'll soak 'im._

Skittery walked over to Jack told him he'd be back soon, and walked out. He had to find Claire, and talk to her. He headed towards Medda's and entered through the back door. He knocked on Claire's dressing room door.

"Who is it?"

"It's uh, it's Skittery."

"Who?"

"Robert, Robert Abercrombie. We met last night."

"Oh yes I remember! Just a minute!"

Skittery waited. Finally the door swung open.

"I don't have any shows to do until 8:00 want to get a bit to eat?"

"Sure"

So they headed towards Tibby's, Skittery was afraid that the newsies would still be there but only about one or two were hanging out in booths near the back. He quickly dodged them, and found a table.

"So what will you be having?" Skittery asked Claire.

"I don't know I've never been here. What do you suggest?"

"Everything, it's all good, but then again, I'll eat anything." He regretted his last comment. _Why did he say that?_ Claire looked at him rather oddly but decided he meant nothing by it.

"OK then I think I'll try the hamburger with no onions, and a coke."

_Did she expect him to pay for this? Should he only order a side of fries, or maybe a coke? _

"I'll have the same." _Why did he say that?_

"So where'd you move from?" Skittery asked her.

"Oh, I used to live in Queens. Then, I moved out to San Fran when my father bought The Chronicle. Now, my grandmother, who lives on Bleaker Street, is sick, so I came back here to take care of her. My parents are still in San Fran. What about you?"

_Should he tell her he was a newsboy? Would she look on him with disgust? _"I've lived in Manhattan since I was three. My parents used to own a house on Bleaker street, but then they died. I was seven. So my sister and I lived on the streets for a while. Jack Kelly, one of my friends, found me, and taught me how to be a newsboy. My sister stayed at the lodging house with me until she caught a bad case of diphtheria she's now in the hospital, and the doctors say there's not much they can do. All my money that my parents left to me goes to her hospital bills. In case something happens, and she needs more money I don't spend any of it on myself, so I earn my living as a newsboy." She stared at him with no emotion at all.

"That's so sad. Do you not have any family at all?"

"Well my grandparents live in Maryland. But I hardly ever hear from them."

"What's your name."

"Robe..." She cut him off

"No your newsie name?"

He smiled "Skittery."

**Please review!! Why? Because I won't post the next chapter until I get 5 reviews. Sorry. **


End file.
